bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Artorius
Artorius is the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Resi Nui. Biography Artorius was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. Artorius was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Artorius was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Resi Nui that contains an island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Artorius agreed to go along with the plan. Artorius, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. ''Stealing At some point in time, Artorius concocted a plan that would allow him to take control of the Isle of Resi Nui. Eager to share his idea, he enlisted the help of three other Makuta - Lerra, Gahnges, and Terraius - and instructed them to meet at a concealed dwelling he used to own, on an island somewhere in the Dome of Kemet Nui. Among his preparations was securing Gahnges' airship, [[The Ouir Nui Deathbringer|''The Ouir Nui Deathbringer]], as well as gaining the help of several minions from Terraius. Terraius, however, was uncooperative, being angry with Artorius for dragging him off of Destral for what he viewed as a mission to "plunder some lowly village". In retaliation, Artorius uses his Kanohi Keemaru on Terraius, erasing his short-term memories and removing him from the negotiations. Afterward, Artorius traveled, by boat, to Resi Nui, arriving shortly after Gahnges' airship. Once there, he lured Persh, the Turaga elder of Resi Nui, into the Crystal Mines, via a report of The Ouir Nui Deathbringer's arrival. Once there, he had Terraius utilize his Kanohi Ijuta to cause a massive mine collapse, giving him the time to kidnap Persh. Afterward, he retrieved four Stasis Pods, each containing a Skakdi whom Terraius had convinced to work for them. Artorius then introduced himself to the Skakdi, and began their mission briefing. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Artorius possesses control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and all forty-two Kraata powers. Mask & Tools The Makuta of Resi Nui is reported to have wielded almost any imaginable weapon in battle, however, he most often carries and uses a large, Two-Handed Sword and a Spiked Chain. His proficiency with either is largely unknown by most, since those who know him have rarely seen him use the weapons in battle, and those who have fought him are most likely dead. Rumors exist about his weapons, his sword in particular. One account claims that the Artorius can channel his Chain Lightning abilities through it, another purports that it can change its' shape, although both are likely to be false. In addition to his skill with the blade, Artorius wears the Kanohi Keemaru, Great Mask of Confusion, which allows him to temporarily distort a target's sense of time and space, thereby erasing their short-term memories, and opening them up to his false suggestions. Artorius has learned to use this power quite well, although he rarely expends the energy to activate its' hidden abilities. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Tohunga Tahnok. *This character's name was based on that of an ancient Latin famliy, of possible Messapic or Etruscan origin. The name "Artorius" is believed to be the source of the name "Arthur", with the first three letters meaning "bear-like", hence the description of Artorius' appearance. Appearances *''Stealing'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Keemaru Wearers Category:Tohunga Tahnok